


ok basically trans lance drabbles

by ilovebees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Other, TECHNICALLY its klance but like......... its not ?? rlly prioritizing the relationships i guess, Trans Character, Voltron, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebees/pseuds/ilovebees
Summary: im ace and sometimes i write abt trans lance to help me cope with dysphoria lololol





	1. ONE

 

i had a cool first part but Got Nervous so heres part 2

 

* * *

 

When Lance met Keith, the pair could never get along, but it wasn't completely despising each other.

* * *

"Lance," Shiro began. "Just train with Keith this once. You've seemed sad lately and maybe it'll distract you."

Heaving out a sign, lance slowly began to walk to the training deck.

* * *

 

2.5 (im putting this in the same chapter bc i swear it looked like more work on ntoebook paper but this is so short omg)

* * *

 

Lance opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. The other paladins, along with Coran and Allura were surrounding him. 

"What happened," a weak voice cried out. The boy could barely recognize it as his own.

Keith, who didn't even like him as far as he knew, looked worried. "You passed out. It wasn't impact from a hit, either."

Lance winced as he started to stand up, feeling the sharp rib pain he would get every so often. "I'll be okay, but I'll go rest."


	2. continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these r so bad i think it;'s bc im always writing when im overtired and not at my full potential and jkdfhgsdjk pls enjoy?

It wasn't fair. Pidge could honestly just state that she was a girl. The group only used his preferred pronouns because he could just barely pass.

Sometimes Lance would think of her announcement and how easy it seemed. It shocked him at the time.

* * *

 

Lance had a few bad habits, one being acting on impulse occasionally. He knocked on Keith's door with tears welling up in his eyes. It was too late to back down.

Keith opened his door, looking annoyed at first, but that soon changed to concern. "Are you okay?"

Lance shook his head and lifted up his shirt, just enough to reveal his binder as tight as the settings would let it go, and a bit of bruised skin beneath it. Keith loosened the binder, though Lance tried to  stop him.

"Don't ever say you'll be okay when you could've died today. Shiro would be devastated if he knew."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u have a good day ily thanks for reading


End file.
